earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Daemonites
History Overview Daemonites are a race of aliens. Daemonites are generally reptilian with four arms (but they can also become incorporeal to possess people and thus take human form). On Earth, Daemonites and the Kherubim have been waging war for a thousand years, using their half-breed spawn and agents to engage in cold wars, proxy wars, and shadow conflicts. The Daemonite forces are under the command of Helspont. Origins Daemonites are descendants of a reptilian alien race originally known as the "Daem". The Daem are from another galaxy who have arrived in the Milky Way via a dimensional wormhole anchored on the planet known as "Daemon" (Meaning 'Haven of the Daem'). The transition through the wormhole caused the Daem to significantly mutate, destabilizing their genome but this destabilization was not without its merits. The Daemonites learned to use these abilities to become ethereal and through this not only found a means of interstellar travel but also found they could possess other races and thus started to conquer their corner of the universe. Their ability to possess other species gave them a distinct advantage over most species, allowing infiltration and survival in almost any environment. Their rise to power was mostly unopposed until they encountered the Kherubim. The Kherubim were a noble race of nearly immortal warriors. Despite the Daemonites' ability to possess the Kherubim, the Kherubim's technology allowed them to detect possessed individuals. A war raged for on and until the Daemonites were subjugated and turned into slaves. Though the Daemonites thrived in captivity, their numbers increasing, they were unhappy with their treatment and became more bestial and hostile. Their Kherubim masters tried to breed this out of the Daemonites but when those attempts failed, the Kherubim decided to infect the Daemonites with a biological weapon taken from the Kherubim's own genome. The Kherubim engineered a disease which made the Daemonites more sterile than the Kherubim themselves. This affront, known as Chrszy-RR, was the last straw and it united the entirety of the Daemonite host into a full rebellion. Artus, a renowned Daemonite scientist, who in the course of finding a means to combat the Chrszy-RR found the planet Earth and its inhabitants: humans. Artus noticed that the human races looked very similar to his Kherubim enemies. In researching the humans, Artus discovered that which would later be known as the "metagene". Artus realized that this metagene could potentially save his race and went to speak with three powerful Daemonite leaders. Artus convinced the leaders to assemble a warband to accompany them back to Earth where Artus could demonstrate his findings on large scale. However, before they could arrive on Earth, their fleet was intercepted by a small band of elite Kherubim who captured the leaders and hijacked the Daemonite convoy. As the convoy passed Earth en route to Krypton, Artus led a rebellion and crash-landed the ship on Earth where he planned to continue his research. However, Artus himself was severely injured in the crash. His followers took his crippled body with them and vanished into the wilderness of Earth, hiding among the human population through possession and subterfuge, all the while fighting a shadow war with the Kheran survivors that now hunted them. Artus himself would be reborn when his followers found a powerful alien visiting Earth and captured it. Under instructions from Artus who was still too crippled to possess the alien, the Daemonites utilized a ritual to merge the body of Artus and this foreign alien into one, creating an entirely new being with power comparable to a Kherubim Warlord. This being took the name Helspont and assumed command of the majority of Earth's Daemonite host.Kherubim v. Daemonites Biology Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Their Appearances are a combination based of how they appeared in the original WildCATs combined with the colors of their New 52 counterparts. Links and References * Appearances of Daemonites * Team Gallery: Daemonites Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Species